


Reserva para dois

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Chanyeol era o fornecedor do restaurante mais badalado do momento, o Do’s.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reserva para dois

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é um especial de sexta-feira 13 que foi postado no inkspired também.

**O** movimento estava fraco naquela sexta-feira, Kyungsoo pensou enquanto terminava de limpar algumas mesas. Lançou um olhar para entrada do restaurante onde trabalhava e que levava o nome da sua família, observou o movimento de fora. Pedestres passavam de lá para cá, mas ninguém entrava, o que não parecia de todo ruim quando podia se concentrar em outros afazeres quando era o único da sua família ali. À noite, teria a companhia dos seus pais e irmão para ajudá-lo a lidar com a massa de pessoas que gostava de frequentar o restaurante naquele horário.

Era sempre assim, afinal. O Do’s era abandonado durante o dia, mas a noite brilhava diante dos olhos dos seus clientes ricos. Por isso, não preocupava-se tanto com a forma como o salão estava vazio, pois as estrelas que haviam recebido na última inspeção do crítico gastronômico ainda os deixava no topo.

Colocou o pano sobre o ombro e dirigiu-se até a cozinha, deixou o salão para os garçons e garçonetes. Dentro da cozinha o movimento também não era muito e com o pessoal reduzido, tudo só parecia um pouco silencioso demais. Kyungsoo passou pelos funcionários, foi direto para a dispensa checar os ingredientes. Tinha a leve impressão de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois o som do seu celular tocando o tirou dos devaneios.

O nome do pai brilhava na tela do aparelho. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos antes de atender, já imaginava que teria sua atenção cobrada para o evento de mais tarde. O restaurante havia sido alugado por um grupo de pessoas de alta classe, algum tipo de jantar beneficente que renderia mais elogios ao restaurante da sua família.

— _Feche o restaurante e dispense os funcionários, sua mãe está chegando para ornamentar o salão. —_ o pai falou quando atendeu.

Kyungsoo resmungou uma concordância e desligou. Seguiu até a cozinha, dispensou os funcionários dali. Disse que se encarregaria da limpeza da mesma, ninguém contestou. E quando a mãe apareceu, o restaurante inteiro estava mergulhado em silêncio.

— Algum sinal do _fornecedor_? — a mãe perguntou assim que o viu na cozinha.

Ele negou, a mulher bufou e voltou para o salão com o celular em mãos. Estava pronta para gritar com alguém. Kyungsoo foi até a entrada da cozinha, observou que a mãe trouxera duas garotas como ajudantes, ambas carregavam sacolas cheias de enfeites. De onde estava, não demorou a ser notado e corou diante do olhar divertido que elas lhe deitaram. Voltou para a cozinha e se ocupou em terminar de arrumar tudo.

*******

O fornecedor demorou a aparecer. Veio fazendo barulho ao estacionar no beco atrás do restaurante, Kyungsoo achou graça do jeito como ele esmagou a lixeira de metal contra a parede de tijolos sujos. A mãe não o acompanhou até ali, só o mandou com a missão de brigar com Chanyeol pelo atraso, coisa que achara difícil de fazer ainda mais quando viu seu semblante aborrecido.

Chanyeol era grande, consideravelmente maior que qualquer um da sua família e principalmente, maior que si. Tinha mãos calejadas do trabalho como descarregador e caminhoneiro, nas horas vagas. Um cabelo escuro que sempre andava arrumado, perfeitamente alinhado no lugar com o gel que cheirava a erva-doce, também o mesmo cheiro do seu shampoo. Coisa que servia para mascarar o cheiro dos cigarros que sempre fumava quando irritado ou ansioso com algo. Naquele momento, enquanto descia do caminhão e seguia até a parte de trás, para descarregar a encomenda do restaurante, Kyungsoo viu o cigarro preso no canto dos seus lábios comprimidos.

Parecia ter acendido a pouco tempo, se deu conta.

Kyungsoo limpou as mãos no avental, mesmo que não estivessem sujas. Era apenas um reflexo do nervosismo que Chanyeol sempre o deixava. Bastava vê-lo, sentir o seu cheiro ou escutar sua voz para que cada parte do seu corpo respondesse a ele, tremendo e suando como _um maricas_.

— Você demorou. — se escutou dizer quando percebeu Chanyeol perto, um saco sobre o ombro e o cigarro ainda na boca.

Havia um corte na maçã do seu rosto direita, o sangue seco fazia-o parecer mais grave do que era. Contudo, ainda assim, Kyungsoo se viu preocupado. Chanyeol fitou-o, o rosto suavizou quando passou por si e seguiu até dispensa aberta. O jovem cozinheiro o seguiu, passos pequenos e silenciosos. Queria uma explicação para algo que não perguntara, mas não precisou se esforçar para isso, afinal Chanyeol lera a preocupação no seu rosto.

— Não precisa fazer essa cara. — ele tirou o cigarro da boca para falar depois de deixar o saco de arroz no chão. Kyungsoo se encarregaria de arrumar aquilo no lugar mais tarde, no momento, só precisava que tudo estivesse dentro da dispensa para facilitar o seu trabalho. — Foi só um arranhão. — o cigarro fez o caminho até a boca, mas Kyungsoo parou sua mão antes que chegasse lá.

Odiava cigarros, Chanyeol sabia.

— Aqui não. — alertou, a voz baixa e grave.

Não contestou. Limitou-se a jogar o cigarro no chão e apagar na sola do sapato. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para a bagunça, mas não disse mais nada, só deixou que Chanyeol deslizasse a ponta dos dedos por sua bochecha, em um carinho não tão sutil apesar de delicado. As pontas dos dedos ásperas contra sua pele, o fizeram se arrepiar inteiro e quando ele se inclinou sobre si e o beijou, Kyungsoo não pôde evitar suspirar contra seus lábios. As mãos deslizaram até a cintura e o puxaram para perto, mas também o afastaram logo em seguida, meio ofegante e com o rosto vermelho pelo ato. Chanyeol achou graça mas não se aproximou de novo, só saiu pela porta e foi até o caminhão. Precisava continuar seu trabalho.

Kyungsoo o observou de longe dessa vez, enquanto o via colocar a carne no frigorifico e depois, terminava de colocar os sacos de feijão e farinha na dispensa. Foi só quando tudo terminou que Chanyeol tornou a falar consigo:

— Vai cozinhar para mim hoje, docinho? — a mão parou no queixo, era quente contra sua pele, uma sensação gostosa que o fez erguer-se na ponta dos pés, pedindo por um beijo que Chanyeol não negou.

Seu pai o deixaria roxo se o visse nos braços de Chanyeol daquela maneira enquanto a mãe faria vista grossa, porque apesar de toda a surra que o mais novo tomava, ele sempre estaria ali novamente, de volta ao mesmo ponto, esperando por aquele _entregadorzinho_ de quinta categoria. O Park não era bem visto por sua família por conta do tipo de trabalho que realizava e por sua educação incompleta enquanto Kyungsoo era calouro na faculdade de gastronomia. Tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente, podia encontrar algo melhor que Chanyeol.

— Se prometer não se atrasar. — o Do respondeu contra seus lábios e Chanyeol sorriu.

— Eu nunca me atraso quando o assunto é provar o seu tempero. — a frase estava cheia de segundas intenções, mas ainda assim Kyungsoo fingiu não ver.

Chanyeol afastou-se de si. Não disse coisa alguma até o momento em que voltou para o caminhão, mas Kyungsoo esperou. O sorriso veio tímido, cheio de significados e que deixou o Do corado. Contudo, o momento não durou muito. Logo sua mãe estava ali, cobrando sua atenção, alertando sobre o evento daquela noite. Kyungsoo correu para a cozinha depois de ver o caminhão ir embora, lavou as mãos e se preparou para cozinhar.

O pai chegou algum momento depois acompanhado do seu irmão mais velho, Seungsoo. O tapa acertou-lhe o rosto antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

— Sua mãe me contou que estava de conversinha com aquele entregador de novo. — o pai ralhou. — Você nunca aprende, Kyungsoo?! — outro tapa.

O homem se afastou, bufando, mais que irritado. Seungsoo como se compartilhasse a mesma raiva do pai, empurrou o irmão mais novo contra a pia. O quadril bateu contra o metal, doeu, mas Kyungsoo prendeu o resmungo de dor com um comprimir de lábios.

— Você fica no salão hoje. — o pai decidiu enquanto terminava de amarrar o avental na cintura e Kyungsoo quis protestar, mas sabia que apanharia mais um pouco se o fizesse.

Recebeu um último olhar de Seungsoo antes de sair da cozinha e ir em direção a sala nos fundos do restaurante, onde os funcionários usavam para se trocar. Vestiu-se nos trajes de garçom e correu para começar o trabalho.

*******

Estava chovendo quando Chanyeol apareceu. Kyungsoo não escutou seus passos até o momento em que o viu na entrada da cozinha do restaurante, havia uma mochila nas suas costas. O Do, que estava esfregando o chão da cozinha como punição, sorriu quando o viu. Chanyeol aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

Seus joelhos doíam de tanto que estava naquela posição, de quatro no chão, em meio a sabão e com uma escova de dentes na mão, um balde com água ao seu lado. Chanyeol notou suas bochechas ainda vermelhas dos tapas e acariciou cada uma, oferecendo algum consolo para o amante. Sabia sobre a sua família particularmente difícil que o odiava por conta das suas origens, não pareciam se importar com a orientação sexual do filho mais novo, só se incomodavam por ser Chanyeol aquele quem ele queria.

— A quanto tempo está aqui? — perguntou ao mais novo.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros como se não se importasse com aquilo, mas Chanyeol sabia que se importava, que no fundo se sentia completamente rejeitado pela família. E, às vezes, o mais alto se perguntava se não seria melhor encerrar aquilo de uma vez, dar alguma folga aos castigos que Kyungsoo recebia por sua causa, mas para todas as vezes que se pensava nisso, também se perguntava quem cozinharia para si? Não havia ninguém no mundo que pudesse alcançar a perfeição que era Do Kyungsoo na cozinha ou que compartilhasse dos seus gostos.

O garoto o abraçou, deitou o rosto no seu peito e Chanyeol acariciou seus cabelos, olhou para trás, para o caminho que havia vindo, o salão estava escuro. Não havia mais ninguém no restaurante. O senhor Do deixara a responsabilidade de limpar e fechar para Kyungsoo como punição. E quando tornou a olhar a bagunça de sabão e água no chão, se perguntou se ele também o obrigara a limpar tudo com uma escova de dentes só para que demorasse e se cansasse mais.

— Sabe, que posso dar um jeito na sua família, certo? — Chanyeol se escutou dizer depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

Kyungsoo assentiu, não parecia ansioso para entrar naquele assunto novamente.

— Só precisa pedir. — continuou mesmo assim.

— Seungsoo deve ter um gosto horrível. — o garoto disse, meio rindo quando o rosto levantou-se na sua direção.

Chanyeol riu também.

— Seu pai também.

— _Teríamos_ indigestão. — Kyungsoo se afastou, o sorriso ainda brilhando no seu rosto.

O Park gostava quando ele sorria daquele jeito, grande e cheio de energia. Combinava com tudo o que sentia pelo caçula dos Do.

— O que trouxe hoje? — ele pegou o esfregão e limpou o sabão do chão antes que algum deles escorregasse ali. 

— Nada muito interessante. — Chanyeol se aproximou da bancada e colocou a mochila ali, tirou um par de luvas pretas e estendeu em direção ao namorado. — Coloque.

Kyungsoo não contestou, assim como não contestou quando o namorado lhe estendeu uma máscara cirúrgica descartável. Colocou tudo com uma calma de quem já fez aquilo por muitas noites. Seguiu Chanyeol até o seu carro estacionado atrás do restaurante, no beco escuro que ninguém ia. Observou quando o namorado abriu o porta-malas e o ajudou a carregar a refeição da noite para dentro do restaurante.

A garota era magrela e pequena, Kyungsoo supôs que era uma adolescente, um pouco mais nova que si. As roupas pareciam caras e o cabelo escuro era sedoso, a pele ainda estava quente quando deitaram-a sobre a bancada da cozinha. O jovem Do sabia que ela não acordaria, as marcas dos dedos de Chanyeol no seu pescoço deixava isso mais que claro, por isso, só esperou que o namorado a despisse, que cortasse onde apontava.

Eles cozinharam juntos, meio sorrindo, com as roupas sujas de sangue. Teriam que joga-las fora, Kyungsoo pensou com certo pesar afinal gostava daquela camisa. Chanyeol havia lhe prometido uma camisa nova, achando que assim poderia deixa-lo feliz, contudo, Kyungsoo não se importava com aquilo. O que o deixaria feliz era ter Chanyeol consigo, que sua família os aprovassem. Por isso, quando sentaram-se em uma das mesas do restaurante vazio com o jantar servido, desejou que pudesse repetir mais noites como aquela: à luz das velas, com eles juntos em um jantar romântico onde ambos haviam escolhido os ingredientes a dedo, onde se divertiram cozinhando aquela garota.

— O molho ficou perfeito. — Chanyeol elogiou e Kyungsoo sorriu.

Sabia o quanto o namorado gostava do seu tempero.


End file.
